


So High

by silentdescant



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Hand Jobs, M/M, Phobias, Semipublic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/664.html?thread=109720#109720">this prompt</a> on Glam_Kink: Tommy has a fear of heights, but he's never revealed to Adam just how bad it really is, he also gets off on fear a bit. Adam & him end up fucking on top of a rooftop, cliff, balcony wherever. I would like it to focus on the differing sensations, fear vs. adreline rush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So High

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't exactly what the prompt specified, but hopefully it's close enough to satisfy some people. Also, I'm using this for my kink_bingo "in public" square!

Tommy gets a rush just from being out on the balcony with Adam, who’s standing next to the iron railing and looking out over the lights of the city. They’re high enough up that they can see over most of the surrounding buildings. Adam likes that about this hotel; Tommy doesn’t. Except for how he kind of does. He can’t deny that the view is spectacular.

Adam drags a couple of the chairs outside and pours them each a glass of wine. Tommy curls up in his chair, scooted back against the solid, firm wall, and sips while Adam talks at length about the city, the things he did last time he was here, the friends he had at the time, whatever. Tommy tunes him out and stares past him, at the dark sky and the bright skyline.

A breeze blows Tommy’s hair into his eyes. He tosses his head back, catches sight of the stars, and keeps looking up. “It’s cold out here,” he says nonsensically.

Adam looks up at the stars too. “So beautiful. I love these high rises. It’s closer to the stars.”

“You’re fuckin’ drunk.”

“No, c’mere, look with me.”

Adam stands up, puts his empty glass on the floor, and reaches for Tommy’s hand. Tommy lets Adam pull him up, but once Adam leads him to the edge of the balcony, pushes him up against the cold, metal railing, Tommy starts struggling. He almost drops his glass, and he sloshes red wine all over his wrist. Adam takes it from him, grabs Tommy’s hand, and licks the wine off his skin.

“What are you doing?” Tommy asks, his voice tense and tight while he tries to push away from the edge.

“You aren’t gonna fall.”

“Fuck off, you know I don’t like—”

“Just look, just look with me, Tommy. I’ve got you. You won’t fall,” Adam says, low and smooth in Tommy’s ear. Adam’s arms bracket him, trap him against the railing, and Tommy grasps it tight. Adam presses closer behind him, so Tommy’s shoved up against it, the cold iron biting through his thin t-shirt.

Tommy takes a deep breath, forces his gaze back up to the stars, his head pillowed on Adam’s shoulder. Adam leans more firmly against him, breathes warm against his ear, and whispers, “Look down.”

“No.”

Adam’s hands slip from the railing and frame Tommy’s hips. His thumbs pluck at the low waistband of Tommy’s jeans, slowly poking inside. Tommy grips the railing tight and closes his eyes while Adam undoes his fly and pulls apart the sides. He pulls Tommy’s briefs down next, shoving everything to Tommy’s thighs, exposing his cock to the cold night air.

“Do it,” Adam says firmly, finally wrapping his warm hand around Tommy’s dick. Tommy isn’t hard yet, but he’s always been putty in Adam’s talented hands. “Look down with me, baby.”

“Too high up,” Tommy mutters. “Can’t.”

Adam squeezes him tight. “Do it.”

Tommy glances down. His eyes catch on the stream of headlights and taillights on the road directly beneath them. So high up. His stomach swoops. He reaches back with one hand, grabs onto Adam’s shoulder.

“Someone’s gonna see,” he pants. “What’s wrong with you?”

“We’re twenty floors up, baby, nobody’s even looking. C’mon, Tommy.”

Adam strokes him slowly, gradually building up speed. He keeps licking Tommy’s ear, blowing across the wet skin, sending shivers all through Tommy’s body. Tommy doesn’t know how to cope with this contradiction of hot and cold, and all he knows is he wants more. He stares down at the cars beneath them, at the bright green traffic light at the corner.

“Fuck,” he gasps. “Fuck, Adam.” They’re so high up, but he doesn’t feel like falling. He feels dizzy, but it’s just like the alcohol, just like Adam’s hand on his dick, just like everything else that Adam does to him.

“Wanna show you off,” Adam whispers. “Let everyone see how hot you are. Let ‘em look. They can’t have you, but I can. I can have you anywhere, can’t I, Tommy Joe? I can have you right here, where you’re too scared to even move, but you’ll move for me, won’t you, baby? Move for me.”

Tommy rocks his hips into Adam’s hand before the words even sink in. He uses the railing for leverage, pushes his ass back against the hard, hot line of Adam’s dick and thrusts his cock forward into Adam’s hand. Adam’s knuckles brush the bars of the railing; his rings clanking against the metal seems loud to Tommy’s ears.

“You gonna come for me, Tommy? Right here, out in the open? Come on, baby.”

Adam leans heavily against Tommy’s back, pushing him forward. Tommy bends forward, leaning over the railing, and cries out. “Jesus, Adam—”

“Trust me,” Adam hisses in his ear. “I won’t let you fall.” His hand speeds up on Tommy’s cock. “You love this, don’t you, baby? You love it.”

“Fuck, Adam, fuck, I’m gonna come,” Tommy gasps. Adam keeps pressing him over the railing, pinning his hips so he can’t move. The wind rushes around Tommy’s ears and there’s nothing in front of him but thin air, nothing but lights and unforgiving asphalt so far below. His stomach twists with the familiar sense of impending orgasm, and it’s so similar to the butterflies of fear. Tommy shouts Adam’s name. Adam aims his cock through the bars of the railing and Tommy watches his come fall like globs of spit until he can’t see it anymore.

“You’re incredible,” Adam whispers, tucking Tommy back into his briefs. “So good for me.”

“You’re so making this up to me later,” Tommy replies shakily. Adam lets him lean back but keeps him pinned to the railing.

“Shut up,” Adam says, grinning. He nibbles Tommy’s ear. “You loved it.”

Tommy bites his lip and doesn’t admit to anything.

 

 _fin_.


End file.
